The teen in heat
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: Halloween special. A brokenhearted Serah was saved from a heartless attack, by a younger version of her older sister. But this Lightning is a faunus, and gets in to heat later. Three certain lades are MORE than willing to help with that. WARNING: futa lemon Farroncest


**A\N: Happy Halloween! Some of the characters will wear DC hero costumes, but they're** **the** **Variant Play Arts Kai versions. As I really like their designs. I'm doing a Lightning secret boss story, she uses a Keyblade in that one. If anyone has an idea of a Keyblade for Lightning. I'm all ears. :) Also, there are not one, but TWO Lightnings! The one of the games and the other is from my RWBY crossover story. With Some changes from that story like her outfit.** **To tell the difference, the RWBY Lightning will be called Lightning. The game one will be called Claire. **

A few days ago, Serah found out Snow was cheating on her. So did her big sister. Let's just say she gave him a very harsh "punishment". While she was walking around Radiant Garden feeling heartbroken. She was attacked Heartless and in a flash, they were instantly defeated. The one, who saved her, was a teenaged girl. Who wielded a very sharp looking katana. The girl sheathed her weapon with great skill.

The clothing, she had, was similar to those of the Organization XIII. The hooded girl turned around, "Are you all right?" Serah found it odd, that she kind of sound like her sister to "Yes, thank you. Can I see the face of my hero?" the girl sighed and pulled back her hood.

When the girl removed her hood. Serah couldn't believe her eyes. She looks like a younger her big sister. But the biggest difference is, she had very cute wolf ears on her head. Serah garbed the ears. To see if there were real "Do you mind!" the girl said irritated. Serah jumped back and released the ears "I'm Soooo sorry. Your ears are so cute!" the girl blushed at this "Are they real?" Serah asked eagerly.

"Yes." the girl replied. Serah looked at her confused "But you have human ears to?" the wolf girl shrugged her arms "That's how my people are." Serah became very interested. She'll have to ask more about her people. But first, "May I know the name of Saviour." Serah said, looking directly in the wolf girl's eyes "L-Lightning." Serah giggled and jumped for joy.

Lightning looked at Serah like there' something wrong with her. Serah held Lightning's hands and proclaimed "Let's be sisters!" Lightning's face became confused "Wait, what?" Serah didn't explain further and dragged Lightning to their new home.

Along the way she asked Lightning about herself. She says she a Faunus and they face discrimination where she's from. So much so, when the Realm of Darkness was discovered. They made it a prison. There she met a blue-haired Keyblade Master named Aqua, when she was imprisoned in the Realm of Darkness.

Thanks to the power of the Yamato, that Lightning and Aqua got free. The humans in her world had stupidly forgotten it could do that (pretty retarded that they forgot.) Serah was discussed. Thankfully Lightning was the last to get thrown in as she used the blade's power. To close the gate, they're using. Sadly Lightning was the only one to survive the darkness and to escape it.

Serah thought it was dreams come true. She now has two sisters, one big, one little as Lightning was 15. Days passed, they became a close family. Really close. Like OHHH YEAH close.

Halloween is today and Serah was trying to convince her sister, to go to her costume party. Easier said than done "Come on, I really want us to go." Serah begged as she hugged her sister. Claire flinched because Serah was giving her the puppy dog look. Her ultimate weakens "Um, I-I'm just worried something will happen to you at the party. That's all." Claire said, blushing.

Serah enjoyed that she gets this kind of reaction from her big sister "You don't have to worry about me. You and Lightning will be there with me. I already picked a costume for you and Lightning." Claire became worried. The last time she let Serah picked a costume, was the most embarrassing she had to wear in her life. She prays that Lightning doesn't go through that too. "Please tell me it's not something like last year." Claire grimaced.

The younger sister chuckled. She knew she couldn't get Claire to wear something like that again. And most like likely Lightning too. Those two are so much alike. Not just looks. "Relax sis, I picked the Supergirl for you and the Batgirl costume for Lightning from Play Arts Kai." Claire let out a sigh of relief. Play Arts Kai was a costume designing company. They make some pretty badass designs, so Claire had no problems getting a costume from them. But they were pretty fucking expensive.

A wicked thought came to Serah's mind "Sis, why don't you train in the gym." Claire gave her a skeptical look "What are you planning." Serah pulled her big sister close and kissed her "Oh, nothing. I just like seeing that sweaty muscular body of yours." Claire smiled and grab Serah's ass "All right." Lightning lead Serah to the gym they had downstairs.

Meanwhile, at the kitchen where Lightning was drinking coffee. With Tifa, who was visiting. Lightning was reading a book called Ninja Love. Her black gloves and katana were resting on the table. Lightning was still wearing the Organization uniform. She wears that because she said it fits her style. With her was Tifa, who was staring at Lightning. Tifa was a lesbian milf and found Lightning both sexy and cute.

Tifa doesn't know what Lightning's book was about, but she REALLY enjoys it. She got that book from Aerith's bookstore, a week ago and has been reading it ever since. And Lightning really likes visiting whatever the reason. Seeing that Lightning is engrossed in her novel. Taking this chance, she tried to sneak up on her, to see why Lightning like that book so much.

But Lightning closed the book before Tifa can see the pages "Need something?" She said, turning her head with a shit-eating grin on her face. "What's that book about?" Tifa pouted, the Faunus laughed and waved the book in front of her "I'm not telling. But tell you what, why don't I demonstrate what it's about." Without warning Lightning slipped her hand under her shorts and panties.

Then sticking two fingers into her, thrusting them deep into her pussy "I-Is this what your book is about Oh, god!" Tifa gasped as Lightning began sucking on her neck. Not only that, Lightning slipped her hand under Tifa's vest, shirt and bra, teasing her nipple. She moaned loudly as Lightning gave her lots of pleasure "Did that book teach you to do this?" Lightning nibbled on her ear and whispered "Yeah, that book is a great teacher. I learned a lot." she said, licking Tifa's ear.

Losing all feeling in her legs, she hugged Lighting to keep herself standing. Wanting to hear Tifa scream her name. She rubbed Tifa's clit with her thumb "LIGHTNING!" that did the trick, as Tifa's pussy walls contracted on Lightning's fingers, "You know I can hear you masturbating and moaning my name." Tifa's blush turned redder "How?" she said embarrassed, but her question quickly answered as Lightning twitched her wolf ears.

Tifa forgot Lightning had amazing hearing with those ears. But before she can dwell on this matter, Lightning arched her fingers and pumped harder, hitting Tifa's G-spot. Tifa screamed as she came on Lightning's fingers. She leaned on Lightning feeling ecstasy flowing through her body "You were amazing." Tifa panted.

Lightning pulled her fingers out and licked the brawler's cum off "Thank you. Let's go to the living room." she said enjoying Tifa's taste. She grabbed Tifa's hand and led her to their new location.

At the gym, Claire was sitting down on a bench, drinking a bottle of water. Her workout clothes are a Superman muscle shirt and red sweatpants. Though Serah had seen Claire's hot and sweaty like this. She still gets turned on every time. Claire notices Serah getting aroused. Placed her water bottle down, and beckoned Serah over.

Walk up to her suggestively. Serah had gotten between Claire's legs and rubbed her member "So I guess it's time for your workout, huh?" Serah nodded as she rubbed Claire's hard-on "Yeah, give me a full body workout." Serah purred rubbing Claire's hard-on harder "Let's start with the mouth." Claire groaned. She lifted up and pulled her sweatpants and boxers down "So big." Serah said in amazement.

Not to keep Claire waiting any longer. Serah started by licking the head. Her tongue slowly circled the sedative tip. Claire was shaken in pleasure "That feels ahh good." she moaned. Serah gripped Claire's shaft and slowly stroked it. She loved thick and hard her lover was. Waaay more than that cheating bastard was.

Wanting it in her mouth, Serah began to pleasure Claire orally. Swirling her tongue around Claire's dick, as she moved her head up and down. Getting really horny, Serah sucked and licked harder. Making Claire moan louder in pleasure. Load sloppy sucking echoed in the gym. She loved how wonderful Claire tasted.

Serah was impressed, that made it this far without Cumming once. Well, Claire does have a lot of willpower and stamina. Unlike her ex-boyfriend who has none and cum tastes awful.

Speaking of cum, it appears Claire is teetering on the edge. Her breathing became ragged and sweat dripped down from her face. Serah Pulled Claire's delicious cock out mouth, to get some air in her lungs "Cum for me Light, I want it all in my mouth." Serah said seductively while she stroked her sister's big cock. Covering it with her saliva.  
>"I'm Cumming." Claire growled. Her hand moved on its own and put her dick back in Serah's mouth. Releasing her white seed that Serah gladly drank. Not surprised by the sheer amount of cum Claire had. She had been saving a lot. Though Serah drank as much as she could, some dripped out mouth and landed on her white sleeveless shirt.<p>

Pulling out, she did one last swallow "You let out so much." Serah blissfully said "I'm so sorry! Serah, it was by instinct." Claire apologized. But Serah gave her a reassuring smile "It's okay Light. Your cum tasted Soooo good, and your still rock hard after that big load." she licked off the remaining cum off of Lightning's cock "Is there more?" She looked up at Lightning with a lustful gaze.

"I do, but why don't we do something special." she picked up Serah bridal style. Then carried her to the bench placing her down gently. Claire spreads Serah's legs "Now it's my turn to taste you." she said planting a trail of kisses down Serah's leg. Until she met Serah's womanhood. She slowly traced her tongue, over Serah's clothed pussy.

Making the young Farron moan loudly. Lightning wondered how she'll react if bit Serah's clit. A scream of pleasure, escaped Serah' mouth "You like that?" Claire now sucks on her pearl, while lightly scratching Serah's entrance. "Yesss, But I waaant your faaat cock iiiinssside me!" Claire can help but laughed "Not until I get to drink your sweet nectar." she said with pure lust in her voice.

Pulling Serah's panties to the side, she dove right in. Sucking and licking hungrily. The way, Claire was eating her out, was heavenly. Her tongue makes Serah's body shake and shudder, with each movement. Claire's hands didn't stay idle. With one hand, she pinched and scratched Serah's clit. The other drilled her index finger into her ass.

Receiving pleasure from multiple spots sends Serah into overload. Her pussy and ass felt overwhelmingly good. She grabbed Claire's pink locks, "I'm cumming!" Serah gasped, squirting in Claire's mouth. Screaming her name in the process.

Drinking Serah's juices like it's her favorite drink "Please Claire. I want you to fuck my brains out." Serah pleaded spreading her pussy lips wide. Taking the invitation. Inserted her mighty MANhood into Serah's eager wet pussy.

Claire groaned, she couldn't believe how tight Serah is. Almost as if she was a virgin "Are you sure you did it with Snow?" Serah giggled at her question "Yeah, I fucked him, but your cock is ten times bigger than his. And you reach much deeper." she said, moving her hips "come on Claire. Fuck me. I need it. I need you." Serah begged, biting her lip.

Not to keep her waiting any longer. Pumped her hips with great strength and speed. Serah screamed in ecstasy. Arms shot up over her head. Cheeks becoming redder. Eyes shut tight. Drool leaked from the corner of her mouth.

Hearing Serah's sexual moans heighten her arousal even more. Slipping her hands under Serah's white sleeveless dress shirt and bra. Grasped her breasts and started to knead them. Causing her back to arc "Not only Your amazing at fucking. But you so good with your hands." Serah moaned. She unbuttoned shirt. Knowing what she wanted, Claire opened Serah's shirt and bra. At this point, she didn't need to forces on making her hips move. Because they're in full autopilot mode.

Claire licked Serah's breasts. She actively avoided licking her nipples. If her tongue came to a nipple, she moved in a different direction "Stop teasing me and-" she cut off by hungry kiss. A welcoming tongue invaded her mouth. It wrestled with her own.

Serah lets her beautiful lover, explore her mouth. Claire can feel Serah's walls tighten around her member. The urge to cum came to Claire, but she won't let herself cum until she found Serah's G-spot. With a slight tilt, Serah's G-spot was discovered "THERE RIGHT THERE FUCK ME THERE!" Serah screamed breaking the kiss. Finding Serah's favorite spot. She relentlessly attacked it.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming! Claire, let's cum together!"

"All right! I'm about to cum too! Serah!" Claire growled, not able holdback. She released a white stream deep in Serah's womb "**Claire**!" Serah came right when she felt a wave of cum, pour into her. Both of panted heavily, "I love you Claire." Serah said cupping her sister's face.

"I love you to Serah." she said lovingly, giving Serah a kiss "Is this the reason you left Lightning and Tifa alone?" she whispered in Serah's ear "Maaaay be." Serah spoke mischievously "Something tells me you forgot, to tell Tifa Lightning is in heat." Serah places a finger on her lips and made a sly smile. Claire smiled and shook her head "I should have known."

Pushing Tifa down on the sofa, Lightning was breathing heavily "Tifa your so fucking hot." Lightning's seductive stare froze Tifa's body. Not only that Lightning was groping her large breasts. Tifa realized why Lightning was acting this way "Light, are you in heat?!" Lightning answered by pressing her lips on Tifa's. Taking her first kiss.

To think her, first kiss will be Lightning! Letting her desires take over, Lightning licked Tifa's lips. Causing her to whimper. Making Lightning even more aroused. She switched from licking to sucking the woman's lips. This made Tifa moan and opened her mouth. Taking this chance Lightning slipped her tongue in. Her tongue danced with Tifa's. Tifa was pleasantly surprised to find it soft instead of rough. Her nose was wet like a wolf's, so she thought Lightning's tongue was rough like one.

Lightning kissed her lover harder. Tifa started to lose herself in the kiss. With free hands, Lightning can grab that dat ass. Giving it a good squeeze making Tifa moan. Tifa's didn't stay idle either as she played with Lightning's wolf ears. This was her switch, as Lightning kissed more fiercely. Lightning squeezed and kneaded harder. In a short amount of time, Tifa got a hang of kissing.

Breaking the kiss because they need air "For being a great kisser. I'm going to give you a nice treat." Lightning panted, moving Tifa's hand down to her growing erection "Oh? What is it?" the black-haired woman asked. Knowing full well what it's going to be. Lightning unbuckled her black pants and pulling her big cock out.

"Oh Lightning." Tifa didn't expect this. She was big for her age. Really big. Lightning lay on her back and gestured Tifa over. Tifa removed her black leather gloves. Lightning gasped as she felt Tifa's soft hands grab her aching dick "Does that feel good Light?" Tifa purred slowly stroking Lightning's with both hands.

Lightning felt nice and hard in her hands. Tifa swirled her tongue around the head while still pumping her hands. Tifa found the teen's expression cute; Lightning eyes were shut and her flush was a brighter red and her Wolf ears drooped down.

Taking Lightning more in her mouth. She dropped her head down until it hit the back of her throat "Your mouth feels so warm!" Lightning moaned, throwing her head back. Tifa bobs her head back and forth. Sucking, licking and tasting Lightning's young cock in her mouth. The teen moaned loader and loader, the more Tifa sucked her off.

"TIFA!" she shouted, grabbing the brawler's head, and face fucked her. Lightning fucks Tifa's mouth like a pussy. Until with one final thrust blew a load in her mouth. Tifa drank Lightning's delicious virgin cum. Surprised by the massive load, but manage to drink it all.

Lightning's body collapsed by the sheer amount of pleasure she just felt. Tifa coughed a bit as she Pulled Lightning out of her mouth "Sorry... Tifa it just felt really amazing." Tifa heard her young lover apologize "It's okay Light. If you like the you going to love this." Lightning lifted her head and her wolf ears and dick shot up, when she saw Tifa unzipping her black vest.

Showing off her big breasts that are tightly covered with her white tank top. Slowly she lifted her top, her tits bounced as they were free from their restraints. Lightning eyed Tifa's perky tits with childlike wonderment "You like big breasts Light?" Tifa teased shaking her large mounds. Lightning nodded "I do. Can I feel them?" she reach to touch them "Sure, but how about you fuck my tits instead." Tifa suggested.

Wrapping her breasts around Lightning's member. She gasped at the softness surrounding her dick. Tifa moved her big breasts up and down. Massaging Lightning's burning rod between her tits "Dose it feel good?" Tifa asked, squeezing her lovely tits tighter "YYYess." Lightning moaned pumped her hips. Wanting give Lightning more pleasure. Licked Lightning's head poking in and out of the cleavage.

Causing Lightning to howl in pleasure "I'm cumming." she shot seed all over Tifa's face and giant cleavage "Wow, your second load and you still came so much." she smearing Lightning's cum all over her breasts. She loved how the wolf girl tasted and smelled. Tifa realized that lightning is great moving her hips.

Getting up, Tifa seductively removed her black shorts and soaking wet white laced panties "Theses are yours to keep. As a memory of this day." she puts her panties in Lightning's pocket. There is no way in hell Lightning is going to forget this. Tifa pressed her wet pussy on Lightning's large member, lightly humping it "You want to be inside me Light?" Tifa asked to continue to tease Lightning.

"Yes, please! I can't take it anymore!" the pink-haired teen begged. Tifa raised her hips and lined up Lightning's cock with her wet womanhood. Biting her lip, as she lowered herself. A loud moan escaped her lip, at the feeling of Lightning stretching her insides. When it hit her womb, Tifa came instantly "Oh, Light." she said in a shaky voice.

Placing her hands on her young lover's stomach. Began to move her hips. She loved how much, Lightning was feeling her up. Seeing Lightning really sweaty. Opened Lightning's coat while still moving her hips. All, she had to wear under that coat, was a sports bra. As expected, Lightning had a strong athletic build.

With her mind lost in ecstasy, grabbed Tifa's round ass. And bucked her hips underneath Tifa. Drool began to leak from her mouth. Her eyes rolled up and tongue flopped from her mouth. Lightning's strong thrust made Tifa's large cleavage bounce everywhere. Lightning was hypnotized by them. Her desire for Tifa's large fleshy orbs took hold.

Moving her hands from Tifa's ass and fondle those big tits. By having a large cock pound inside her, and breasts being played with. Made Tifa scream Lightning's name over and over. A little more and Tifa is going to cum again "I'm... going to CUM!" Lightning growled now pinching and scratching Tifa's nipples "CUM INSIDE ME!" Tifa shouted in ecstasy.

With one final thrust Lightning shot her semen in Tifa's womb. The lovers screamed in unison. Tifa collapsed on Lightning panting heavily. Tifa felt cum leaking from where they're connected. Yet again Lightning shot another huge load "Is this how you convince Aerith to give you that book?" Tifa panted, running her hand through Lightning's pink locks.

"Yep." Lightning said proudly. Now it all makes sense, every time Lightning visited Aerith's bookstore, she would fuck her brains out "Lucky." Tifa said puffing her cheeks. Lightning chuckled and kissed Tifa's forehead "Don't worry, I have a lot of stamina. So when I'm done with Aerith, You'll be next." Tifa smiled and kissed Lightning "Thank you Light. You can fuck me anytime."

Tifa looked up and whispered in Lightning's wolf ear "We had someone watching us." with her keen nose, Lightning can tell who it is "You don't mind if I _play _with her?" Tifa shook her head "I don't mind, you're in heat and you need all them pussy you can get." Lightning smiled and teleported.

Aqua was surprised when Lightning reappeared behind her "Liked what you see?" Lightning teased, squeezing Aqua's big tits "I-I didn't mean to look." The blue-haired woman moaned, "I asked you a question." She pinched Aqua nipples, making her moan louder "Yesss. I got homy after seeing you and Tifa having sex." Lightning nibbled on Aqua's ear and whispered "I have enough for you if you want it."

Eagerly the blue-haired woman, turned around and got to her knees. The throbbing large dick in front of Aqua made her wet. By its sheer size. Never had she seen a dick this big. Aqua was amazed that Lightning came three times and is STILL hard.

Grasping it with her hand, she slowly jerked it up and down. As she was doing this, Aqua moved back up and planted a kiss, on Lightning. Aqua kissed Lightning passionately while still giving her a handjob. Getting back to her knees, Aqua wrapped her mouth around Lightning's member.

The taste was heavenly. She was a bit jealous that Tifa got this tasty dick and Aerith had this all to herself yesterday. At least they don't mind sharing as Lightning has a lot of energy. Lightning's breathing went ragged, as she felt Aqua sucked and licked her cock like it's a tasty treat.

Aqua moved her head faster and faster _"Cum Light. I want you to cum deep into my mouth." _she thought lustfully. Lightning can feel herself about to cum "I'm Cumming!" Lightning said, blowing her load in Aqua's mouth.

"_So much." _Aqua thought, drinking every drop of Lightning's milk. To Lightning's amazement. Like before, Lightning was still hard. Aqua likes this, do she unbuckled the two pink belts that formed an X on her chest. In a slow, teasing manner, she pulled up her halter top. Show her lovely large breasts.

Getting up, Aqua took off her black short, then spread her wet pussy to Lightning. Show how wet she is "Look how wet you made me." Aqua purred. She pushes Lightning to a nearby chair, making her sit down.

She then got on top of Lightning's lap, hovering her wet entrance over Lightning's cock, then lowering her hips. Aqua moaned loudly as Lightning spends her inner walls wide. The teen grunted she felt tighter than Tifa. Like Tifa, Aqua came as the large dick hit her womb "Oh god Light. I can believe you're so big." she said in ecstasy. Though she felt a little pain.

A scent of blood came to Lightning's nose "Are you bleeding!? Are you okay?" she said worried tone. Aqua cupped Lightning's face and smiles warmly "It's because it's my first time, and there's no one else in the world, I rather give my virginity to." she smiled to her heroine.

Smacking her lips on to Aqua's, she kissed her with such passion. Aqua gladly returned the kiss. The two lovers kiss for a while until Aqua broke the kiss, "You know, you can lessen the pain if you suck my breasts." Aqua purred, shaking them if front of Lightning's face. Like a hungry baby, Lightning sucked of Aqua's left nipple while fondling the right. Moans of pleasure left Aqua's mouth.

The pain she felt dissipated as Lightning continued to play with her nipples. In its place, a surge of pleasure enveloped her body. With her free hand, Lightning grabbed and squeezed Aqua's plump ass. This made Aqua moan even louder and her hips began to move. Riding Lightning's huge rod was heavenly "Enjoying my cock Aqua?" Lightning said suggestively, now switching to the other nipple and another ass cheek.

"I fucking LOVE it! I love your huge cock!" Aqua shouted in total bliss. With both hands, she grabbed Aqua's ass and pumped even harder. This made the wet walls around her shaft tighten up. Flesh smacking against flesh echoed in the living room, as well sexual moans. Aqua had never felt anything so fucking amazing. She embraced her young lover, smuggling Lightning in her large breasts "I'm cumming! Are you going to cum too?" Lightning nodded in her chest "Then cum inside of me! I want you to make me yours!" Aqua lustfully said.

Lightning and Aqua orgasm simultaneity, both screaming each others name. A hot stream of cum gushed into Aqua's womb. The two lovers stayed in each others arms for a while, until their breathing regulates "I can't wait for some more sex in the future, Light. " Aqua said, rolling her hips. Causing Lightning to grunt "Me neither." she grinned "Can you take one more." Aqua's eyes lit up.

Biting her lip, she nodded. Lightning twill her finger to tell Aqua to turn around. Aqua did just that but still having Lightning's dick inside her "I'm ready." she purred. Grabbing Aqua's large mounds, pumped her hip, again. The blue-haired Keyblade Master made a slutty expression, was was ravaged by that large cock.

Her arm reached over and grasped a handful of Lightning's rose coloured hair. The other hand played with her clit. Aqua was a slave to Lightning's wonderful cock. Just like Tifa and Aerith. It hits very where. All the right places. Aqua kept squirting every time Lightning struck her womb, "I'm going to cum." Lightning growled "Me too! Please cum inside me again. PLEASE!" Aqua begged. Granting her wish. Lightning shot her seed again, deep in Aqua's womb. She screamed Lightning's name at the top of her lungs.

Losing all strength in her body, she gave Lightning one more kiss "I'm your slut now." Aqua said breathlessly "Me too." Tifa chimed in "Me three." everyone turned their head and saw a tuned on busty, brunette. Who appeared behind the chair Lightning and Aqua are sitting "Are you up for one more?" Aerith lustfully said.

Lightning pulled out of Aqua and got off the chair. Living Aqua to recover "Oh, yeah." Lightning pushed Aerith down to the floor, making the brunette's tits bounce. She loves it when they do that "I want you to sit on my face, as you suck my dick." Lightning commanded. The bookstore owner nodded and got into position.

SIX times and Lightning is STILL hard. It's because Lightning was in heat, that she stayed this hard for so long. Aerith unbuttons her pink dress and squeezed Lightning's throbbing member between her breasts "Naughty Aerith, you aren't wearing any panties." Lightning said, rubbing Aerith's folds with her thumbs "It's for you." Aerith moaned as she moved her mounds up and down the teen's shaft.

Seeing the pre-cum covered head, Aerith lustfully sucked on it. Earning a moan from her favorite customer. Spreading Aerith's lips, she plunged her tongue deep in the brunette's womanhood. Lightning loved the taste of a woman. She can get enough of it. Aerith sucked harder and moved her breasts faster as Lightning ate her out.

At the edge, the two loves came simultaneously. Aerith drank some of it and let the rest spray all over, her face and breasts. Lightning, however didn't spill a drop as it's her favorite drink "Stay like that. I'm going to fuck yo doggy style." Aerith did as she was told, and eagerly awaited for Lightning to stick that big cock inside her.

Wasting no time, Lightning lifted Aerith's dress and plunged her erection deep in Aerith's pussy "LIGHTNING!" she screamed in total bliss. Holding her by the waist, Lightning slammed Aerith deep and hard. The tightness around her cock grew the she continued to pump into her "You love this. Don't you Aerith." she growled. The older lover lifted her head and looked at Lightning with an erotic expression "Yesss." she purred.

Though she had Lightning's dick many times, Aerith still gets overwhelmed by it. She still makes lustful moans, every time Lightning plunges deep inside her. Like she is now. Drool oozed out of the corner of her mouth. Feeling Lightning's cock twitching, she can tell the teen was about to cum "Are you cumming Light?" Aerith asked lustfully.

Gritting her teeth, she growled "Yeah, I'm cumming deep inside you." with her final thrust, shot her essence in Aerith's womb. The brunette screamed her lover's name as semen blasted into her core. But the pink-haired teen wasn't done yet. Lifting Aerith's leg, Lightning got into a spooning position. With her other hand, groped Aerith's breast.

Before Aerith knew what was going on. Her pink-haired lover bucked her hips and pinched her nipple. Aerith's body spammed by sheer pleasure. She moves her hips along with Lightning's. Matching her movements. Aerith's load moans of ecstasy reignited Tifa and Aqua's sexual desires. Wanting Lightning's lips, she turned her head and gave Lightning a lustful kiss.

Opening her mouth, she let Lightning's tongue in. Letting it dancing with her own. The kiss skyrocketed their need to cum. Unable to hold back the lover come together. Aerith was filled to the brim with cum. Pulling out, Lightning lets body go limp, finally getting satisfied "Thank you Tifa, Aqua, Aerith." she panted.

"Your welcome Light." they said in unison. The three women notice Lightning's dick was starting to go limp. Also, Lightning was starting to look exhausted. This is a sign that she had one shot left. Stealthy they got around Lightning's dick. And smother it with their large breasts. For the first time, Lightning made a cute moan.

This fuelled their lust for the Wolf faunus. As they rubbed every Lightning's cock with their breasts. She would make more and more cute moans "I'm cumming!" she shot her tenth and final load all over Tifa, Aqua, and Aerith's faces and breasts "Had fun guys?" they turned to see Serah with her arms around Claire's waist.

All three of them nodded "I so glad that I'm going live here." Tifa and Aerith look at Aqua with a surprised look, "Well, I have nowhere else to live because home was destroyed. So Serah and Claire offered, so I accepted." Aqua explained. "Lucky." they said, pouting. Aqua giggled "Well your her first time Aerith." she gave the blue-haired Keyblade Master a puzzling look "I wasn't her first." They look at Tifa, who shook her head.

"It was me." Serah said proudly. Before they could say something about it, Claire chimed in "Remember, we have a party go to." They forgot as they were having a great time with Lightning. But she was exhausted. It will be a shame if she couldn't go. Aerith remembered she had a stamina potion with her, "Here, drink up Light." she pressed the bottle to Lightning's lips. Though she found it tastes weird.

But she did get some energy back "Let get you in your costume." Claire offered, it will be best if she did instead of Serah. That girl gets _distracted_ WAY too easy when it comes to Lightning or Claire. After Lightning and Claire left to change into their costumes. The rest did the same Serah dressed as Wonder Girl, Tifa as Wonder Woman (Play Arts Kai Variant) Aerith as Black Canary and Aqua as Zantana.

When they're done, an argument between Lightning and Claire was heard "I'm telling you! *hic* I drank NO alcohol!" Lightning said coming in a daze. Wearing the Batgirl costume "Then explain why are you drunk." Claire said agitatedly. She hates dealing with drunks. Aerith checked the potion's ingredients list and laughed nervously "Oops, I didn't notice that this had a strong alcohol in it." she scratched the back of her head.

"SEE! You owe me a FFFUCKING apology" Lightning pointed at Claire but do for her vision being buried. She pointed at a wall "I'm sorry." Claire sighed. Lightning smiled widely, "Thank *hic* you." slapping Claire's arm _"For a fifteen-year-old. She sure hits hard."_ she thought, rubbing her arm "Great, now that everyone ready. Let head out!" Serah declared clapping her hands "Ye*hic*ah!" Lightning drunkenly said, raising her arms up in the air.

Everyone thought (except Claire, as Lightning looks like a younger version herself. Felt embarrassed.) Drunk Lightning was adorable, "Cooooome on! Let's go *hic* already." she tugged on Serah "Okay, okay." the young Farron laughed. Now that Lightning is drunk, Aqua took this chance to ask her anything "Was Serah your first time?"

"Yup! When I asked her what sex is. So, she *hic* DEMONSTRATED!" Lightning said, hugging her step-sister "Its thanks me that I awaken her sex drive." Serah smiled. Though they feel a little jealous that they weren't Lightning first. But it's thanks to her that Lightning is great in bed "Can we go now? I want to have some FUN!" Lightning pumped her fist in the air.

Every nodded and went to her party. Along the way a sleazy looking guy came up to Tifa, Aqua and Aerith "Hey there sexy ladies wan-" he was cut off when Lightning kicked him in the balls "What you think you doing huh!?" Lightning drunkenly shouted. She grabbed him by the collar and headbutted him "They're MY girlfriends!" the three women were touched by this.

Lightning turned around and a cute smile, "I *hic* wove you!" Tifa, Aqua, and Aerith had completely fallen for the pink-haired teen "I love you to Light." they all said at one and cuddled her. Serah was happy that Lightning had found love. Claire felt proud that her mini self has three busty girlfriends.

"Just because you're living with her. Doesn't mean you get to hug her all to yourself Aqua."

"Yeah, remember to share."

"Don't worry, I will. Hey, how about a foursome tomorrow?"

"Sounds Like a plan!" Lightning shouted, with her fist up in the air. The three women giggled at her adorableness. Suddenly a black smoke and violet sparks formed around her hand. Creating the Oblivion Keyblade! "A keyblade!?" Aqua gasped. Lightning looked at her new blade and then replied "The fuck is this?"

**A\N: Enjoyed it? Let me know with your reviews. Though this is a Halloween special. I'm going to make three chapters of this story. **


End file.
